Break the World
by Spooky4ever
Summary: They say acts of love can only be selfless, not selfish. Tohru proves this wrong as she tries to free Kyou from confinement. Oneshot. Kyoru.


**_Disclaimer: _**Yeah, I totally own Fruits Basket. That's why I'm writing fanfiction instead of continuing the anime. Duh.

**_Rating: _**PG, just cause I can't write one story without at least one swear word.

**_Pairing/Characters: _**KyouTohru. Tohru, Kyou, Arisa, Saki, Kazuma, Yuki and a few mentions of others

**AN: **So here I am writing another one-shot when I should be writing chapter 7 of Dragon Heart...damn you plot bunnies. Dunno where this came from, it came up when I thought of what Tohru would do if she couldn't break the curse. I guess you could consider this AU but...it really isn't intended. Make what you want with it.

**_Break the World_**

The clock flashed 11:57 P.M.

It was pouring outside. The wind howled, lashing its fury out onto Shigure's war beaten house and sending leaves flying from the trees. So cruelly they were ripped from their home, separated from the others, left alone to face their fate. The storm outside was just as fierce as the one brewing inside.

The rain pounded against the window. The drops of water slid down the pane, synchronizing with the tears rolling down her face. Usually, unlike her orange-haired housemate, Tohru loved the rain. A light spring sprinkle, a fall drizzle, a frozen flurry…she loved the falling water. There was nothing better then falling asleep to the soft pitter-patter against her window. But tonight, tonight…

_Only one month left, my little monster._

The clock flashed 11:58 P.M.

Tonight the rain kept her wide awake, shouting, yelling, crying at her…A hot, fresh wave of tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Her shoulders heaved as she stifled her sobs. It wouldn't do any good if she woke everyone up. No, then they would be worried, especially Kyou-kun. _Kyou-kun…_No, she shook her head. No more worrying. Especially for Kyou-kun. This time Tohru would help, she would be useful.

_You'll be locked up, forgotten. Just as it should be._

Kyou-kun had done so much for her already. She had to somehow repay the favor. She wouldn't let him get locked up. No, it just wasn't fair! She cried harder. Why did he have to suffer so? Why did any of the Junnish suffer? She couldn't begin to understand, probably never would. There were so many things she wished she could do for the cursed Sohmas, but it seemed this time only one would truly benefit. She owed Kyou-kun the most. But…did she really?

Tohru really couldn't make herself believe that she was doing this because she owed Kyou something. Really, what did she owe him? _Nothing, that's what Kyou-kun would say, nothing. _Tohru was doing this because she couldn't bear to see him locked away. Shut away from _her. _She just couldn't bear to imagine life without him. Without his temper, without his laugh, his teasing, his rare smile. She couldn't imagine life without his daily training exercises, or angry outbursts, or that cat-like grace he had in his walk, or the cute kitties that sometimes followed him home, or those sweet moments of his that were so infrequent and made her truly see him just for a second, or those fiery eyes, or his spicy scent that was nothing but pure Kyou.

To put it simply, Tohru couldn't live life without Kyou. She just _couldn't._

_Do you think that pathetic girl will miss you? Do you think anyone will?_

Kyou once told her it was ok to be selfish once in while, to think about what she wanted. _And I'm being selfish Kyou-kun. I'm taking you away, far away. So I won't have to lose you or share you with Akito-san any longer. Is this wrong? _No she shook her head as the window rattled violently. No it isn't. _I am doing the right thing, _she thought resolutely. Granted, it may be a little selfish, but it was an act of love.

Tohru loved Kyou; she wasn't ready to let him go.

_No, no one will. Because you're a monster, the cat. No one cares about monsters._

The clock flashed 11:59 P.M.

And the storm raged on, just a brutal and wild and uncontrollable as her roller coaster emotions. The words she had overheard Akito say to Kyou yesterday after school rolled around in her head. _The storm is almost like Kyou-kun…but he's not brutal, never brutal. Not a monster either, not Kyou-kun. _The trees creaked and the house groaned bending under the pressure as the wind whipped around without a care. The storm would be over soon. It was reaching its climax, its final act. Giving out all it had before fading into the night.

_I won't back down, I won't give up. I can do this. I can do this for Kyou-kun._ She had one month left to make the final preparations. She still had time to back out, to change her mind. She could just let fate run its course… No, no matter what fate had decided, she was going to change it. Fate wanted to take her away from Kyou, she refused to allow that to happen. She would not back out now, her mind was made up.

She dried her tired eyes and lay down. Tomorrow would be a busy day, as would be the day after that, and the one after that until graduation day. She had a lot of work to do between now and then.

The storm slowed. The wind died down, the house settled back onto its foundation with a relieved groan. The rain surely but slowly ceased its deafening symphony, mellowing out into a melodious hum of pitter-patters against her window.

The clock flashed midnight.

She had one month left to save Kyou.

* * *

"_Seven months to go. It seems so far away but it will be here before we know it."_

"_I know Akito keeps wanting to up the date. He changes his mind though every time. He's so eager to lock Kyou up."_

Tohru saved every scrap of money she earned. She had begun sometime around mid-September, when the reality of his confinement really hit home after overhearing Hatori and Shigure talk. Something in side of her changed, beginning with a wrenching twist of her heart to a fiery determination in her veins. God knows how the idea got into her head but she knew what she had to do.

She had to run away with Kyou.

It was ridiculous, and unrealistic, and perhaps too much for her. But Tohru was never one to not try the impossible. She was optimistic like that. So she planned. She thought of places they could go, what they would do. She briefly entertained going to America, but that would exceed past her paycheck. She wouldn't have enough money to support them once they arrived there. Not to mention her English wasn't all that great…

She put in extra hours at work. She worked whenever she could. Yuki questioned her on her sudden increased hours but she made nothing of it. She used the excuse that she was saving up for Christmas. Never mind that Christmas was three months away. But she was Tohru, and doing odd things like that were rather in-character for her, so Yuki let it slide with a worried glance and warning to not over work herself. In November she even got another job just so she would be sure to have enough money to last. By then she had all three Sohma men worried about her. But she shrugged it off with a too big smile and blush at their concern.

"_Really Honda-san, is there something wrong? Why do you need the extra money? You should know that we will always help you out."_

For a while Tohru thought of including Yuki in her plans. There had been numerous times she had wanted to ask for his help. But as much as it pained her she wasn't sure if Yuki could be entirely trusted. True he and Kyou had been getting along a much better now but she knew that some hatred between them still remained. They were, after all, the rat and the cat. Forever rivals over everything and anything.

So she kept her silence. Every check, every tip was put in a jar that was hidden in the far crevices of her closet. She stayed up late at night scouring through the internet looking up the cheapest train stations and hotels available. She researched cities and towns. Tohru even tried her hand at making fake id's, though she felt so terribly guilty days after wards. Something about it seemed so wrong and…deceiving.

Guilt. Oh how it ate at her. She hated keeping secrets, especially one so big. She worried if Kyou would get mad at her for doing something so traitorous. After all, the Sohma family had (most of them) accepted her with open arms, open so wide it was as if she had become part of the family. Would they be angry at her for going behind their backs like this? Would they hate her for taking away their cat? Or would they silently praise her for doing something they themselves couldn't out of fear of their god?

The worry and guilt and just the _is this right? _They tormented her till she could no longer sleep at night. But Kyou deserved this, he deserved this chance at freedom and she refused to give up. Tohru figured it would be easier to try to break the curse. But she had no idea where to start! The tiny scraps she knew were useless. She was no expert on the supernatural (let alone curses). Even if she knew its origins she doubted that she could figure anything out. By December she was starting to fall apart. The secrets, and the guilt, and the ticking clock were breaking her resolve.

She cracked.

* * *

Tohru would never understand why she was gifted with such great friends. All she could do, she figured, was be grateful she had them.

The Sohma's weren't the only ones concerned with her behavior. Arisa and Saki were also worried with her sudden change in character. It had been on a frigid Sunday afternoon when they dragged her away from her household duties for a walk. She had done well, at first, under their intense drilling. But then Saki brought up graduation and Tohru just lost it. The tears poured and exhaustion sunk deep into her bones. She cried for the longest time, her knees against the cold sidewalk with her friends at her side.

Of course after that display of dramatics she had to give them some excuse. So Tohru decided to go with the truth, even if it was censored.

"_So because of some weird family tradition Orange-top is gonna get locked away for life? I always knew something was weird about that family!" Arisa smacked her closed fist into her palm._

"_Yes, very strange indeed," Saki mused. _

"_But they shouldn't be able to do that! Why haven't you gone to the police or anything Tohru?!" Arisa turned to her in confusion. _

"_I can't!" Tohru wailed in despair. "Then everyone might get into trouble and it will be all my fault. The others want to help, I really believe they do. But Akito-san, Akito-san has such power over them. I, I'm by myself in this and I'm at such a loss," she sobbed harder. "I'm going to fail Kyou-kun! This one thing and I'm going to fail!"_

"_Tohru don't say that! What you're doing is really honorable, but why haven't you told Kyou?" Tohru sniffed. It was the million dollar question._

"_I, I want to give Kyou-kun time to figure something out on his own. I'm also afraid he would reject the idea. This way when I bring it up, it will be a last resort kind-of thing and maybe, maybe he'll take it." Honestly she wasn't sure why she hadn't told Kyou. Perhaps it was some unknown fear. Saki and Arisa exchanged glances. Arisa sighed._

"_Even though I think you're not telling us everything," Tohru bowed her head guilty, "We won't let you do this thing alone." Tohru's head snapped up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. _

"_Oh know you shouldn't! What if you get in trouble? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me! I'll be fine honest!" She felt so horrible. Now she was dragging Arisa and Saki into her problems! _

"_Tohru, we'd never let you do something like this alone. What kind of friends would we be?" said Saki._

"_Yeah! We don't want Orange-top to get locked away either! We'll do whatever it takes to get him out of here. And don't tell us no 'cause we're not changin' our minds!" Arisa said unwaveringly. Tohru's eyes filled with another wave of tears. _

"_I don't know how I'll ever repay you!" she cried, hugging the two with all her strength. "I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you!"_

"_No Tohru, I wish we knew what we did to deserve __**you,**__" spoke Saki softly. _

And so Arisa and Saki joined in the planning too. Tohru felt a little better after that, especially with their backing that she was doing the right thing. She wasn't meddling. She had a right to be concerned.

On another late night Arisa sat up creating fake id's for Kyou and Tohru. Something, she vehemently stated, that they had to have. Tohru wasn't sure where Arisa picked up the talent, but at Arisa's wicked grin Tohru was sure that she really didn't want to know. She glanced at her calendar, the boxed out days increasing. It was as if time was racing with her. She had four more months left. Plenty of time left, Saki had assured her.

"_Tohru?"_

"_Yes Hana-chan?" Tohru tiredly smiled at her physic friend. _

"_You really love him, don't you?" Saki asked, a blank expression on her face. Tohru blushed and asked confusedly, "What do you mean?" Saki smiled a little._

"_Kyou of course," she answered her as if Tohru had asked her the meaning of life._

"_Kyou-kun? Oh no! We're just friends Hana-chan!" Her face flushed another ten shades of red, her gaze suddenly fascinated with the wooden floors. Arisa and Saki exchanged knowing glances._

"_Come on now Tohru! If you really were just friends, why go through all this trouble to hide him away? Really now," Arisa said from her spot in front of the computer. Tohru went stock-still, her mind replaying Saki's words over and over again. Did she really love Kyou? Tohru stood up abruptly and scurried to the door._

"_We need more snacks! I'll go make us some more!" she exclaimed with false cheer. She silently opened her door and fled down the hallway. Arisa and Saki looked at each other again. She would be gone for a while._

* * *

It was a few days after school had gone back in session when Tohru went to see Kazuma. This was the first time she had gone to his dojo alone, and she was nervous. Tohru felt that if there was anyone that should know of the Keep-Kyou-Out-Of-The-Cage plan (besides Kyou, and she was working on that!) it was Kazuma, Kyou's surrogate father.

She anxiously fiddled with the hem of her uniform skirt. _What if he gets mad that I didn't tell him sooner? Or what if he doesn't want me to take Kyou-kun away and tells Akito-san? Or what if-_ "Here's your tea Tohru-kun," Kazuma smiled as he handed her a cup, disrupting her fretting.

"So tell me, what do I owe for such an unexpected visit? I'm surprised Kyou isn't here with you. You two always come together," he commented lightly as he sipped from his cup.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced but this is important and I feel you really should know," Tohru said timidly, her brown eyes focusing on her cup instead of Kazuma. Worry grew on his face.

"What's wrong? Is it about Kyou?" His cup was set down with a clank. She flinched. It sounded much too loud to her ears.

"Sort-of…" she began slowly. They sat in silence, Kazuma patiently, but anxiously, waiting for her to continue. _I have to tell him! _"Yes! Yes it is! I've been planning to run away with Kyou-kun after graduation because I don't want him to get locked up! I couldn't think of anything that would work, and I'm sorry if I've offended you or anything, and I don't blame you if you hate me for taking him away but I just thought you should know since you're like his father and everything!" she blurted out in a rush.

Kazuma stared at her blankly for a moment before tears began to slowly run down his face. He dropped his cup, porcelain shattering and brown tea staining the floor like blood. _Oh no! I've hurt his feelings because I'm taking Kyou-kun away! Oh I didn't mean to! _Tohru went into a frenzy of apologies as she hurried to clean up his spilt tea. Kazuma shook his head slowly.

"Don't, don't apologize Tohru," he said gently. "I'm just so…happy that Kyou has found someone like you," he smiled at her frozen form as she stared with wide blue eyes. "I'm being honest when I say that not many care about Kyou's imprisonment. In fact, there are some that want it. I too was going to do something about it but," he paused, "somehow I feel your plan will work out better then mine." He stood up and retrieved some wet towels to mop up his tea. "I'll help you anyway I can. Anything," he said.

Tohru nodded dumbly. Another weight had been lifted off her chest. "Does Kyou know about this?" And then, it was back.

"No, not yet. I've been waiting for a good time to bring it up," she bit her lower lip. "He doesn't know that I know about his imprisonment and the bet he made with Akito-san," she said.

"I see," Kazuma said slowly. "You are going to tell him right? You don't plan on knocking him out and shoving him in a bag to lug along right?" he joked. Tohru didn't understand.

"No of course not! I'll tell Kyou-kun…just not now. I need to finish a few things first." Her eyes took on a soft glint. "I won't force him into this but…I won't let Kyou-kun down!" she smiled brightly. Kazuma returned it. The clock startled them as it chimed six o'clock.

"Oh no! I need to get to work!" she cried. Tohru scrambled up, snatched her backpack, and rushed for the door. She bowed quickly and apologized, "I'm sorry but I must leave!"

"That's alright. Just keep me posted," Kazuma said. She nodded earnestly before taking off down the street. Kazuma smiled softly as he watched her go.

"She is very special Kyou. Don't let her go."

* * *

Tohru was very worried.

Not that that was anything new for her. Tohru worried about everyone. It was a part of her that made her Tohru. Hell would freeze over the day Honda Tohru didn't show some type of concern or worry over someone close to her. But it was different when it came to Kyou.

Very different.

Graduation was next week. According to her calendar (which seemed to be very much against her) she had twelve days left. Just about everything was set. In her closet, joined with her jar of saved up money, sat a box with everything they needed. Two plane tickets to Tokushima, Shikoku, two acceptance letters to Shikoku University, their new id's including drivers licensees, birth certificates, credit cards (Kazuma said it was a good idea to have at least one on hand), and an address for a temporary apartment they would live in until school started. All that needed to be done was pack, and safely get out of the city. And tell Kyou about the plan of course.

_Kyou-kun…_Which brought her back to the matter at hand. Tohru frowned down at the pot of miso soup she was currently stirring. Kyou hadn't been acting at all like himself for the past few weeks. Tohru, for all her naivety, had a good guess of what was bothering the orange cat. She sighed heavily. He hardly ate with them anymore, he was always up on the roof, he rarely smiled, and even more rarely tried to pick a fight with anyone (namely Yuki). It pained her so much to realize it, to realize that _Kyou was giving up. _

She wanted to shake some sense into him. To scream at him to not to give up Kyou-kun because I have a plan and I will save you! But then came along problem number two, telling him. She had to tell him soon obviously unless she really did plan on knocking him out and lugging him along in a bag. She knew why she was afraid to tell him at least. Rejection. She was afraid of rejection. Not rejection that he'd tell her that her idea was stupid, or hopeless. Oh no, not at all. She was afraid of his rejection of her love.

She knew she wouldn't be able to tell Kyou about her plan without confessing her feelings. It was a shoe-in. But...how could he love someone like her? Someone so ordinary, and boring, (and what if he still hated her after all?) and plain and so…her when he was so energetic, and courageous, and wild, and warm, and so…Kyou? _But, _she reminded herself; _whether or not he loves me back he still deserves this chance. _

She pondered this as she set the table. She wanted to wait a little longer. She wanted to see if he'd tell her about his confinement on his own. But it appeared he didn't plan on doing so, leaving it up to her to bring in up. _I'll tell him soon. I can't wait much longer._ She served the food and called everyone to the table. As expected only Yuki and Shigure came in, Kyou once again opting to remain on the roof. She ate her food quickly and silently. Once she was done she made a plate for Kyou and stood up.

"Where are you going Honda-san?" Yuki asked politely.

"I'm sorry for leaving you to finish eating by yourselves but I'm worried about Kyou-kun. I'm going to bring him some dinner. He must be hungry by now!" She didn't wait for a reply, bounding up the stairs two at a time and scrambling for the ladder towards the roof. "Kyou-kun?"

It hadn't been easy getting up the ladder with a plate of food in her hands but she managed. Kyou sat up, red eyes softening as they caught sight of her. "Tohru? What are you doing up here?" She smiled.

"Bring you food Kyou-kun! You must be hungry! Look, I made you miso soup!" He took the extended plate from her and smiled softly.

"Thanks Tohru." He didn't eat right away, just stared at it blankly.

"Is everything alright Kyou-kun? You haven't been acting yourself lately," came the hesitant question. His eyes darkened, and his gaze turned from the food to the sky above.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Which they both knew was a lie and made Tohru want to cry all over again. But she held her tears at bay. Instead, she took his cold hand into hers and said,

"You told me that I can talk to you about anything, Kyou-kun. You do realize the same applies to you right?" she said hopefully. Kyou didn't respond, but tightened his hold on her hand. They sat in silence for a while, watching the sun set. She waited, waited to let him talk. But he never did. She sighed and stood up, releasing her hand from his. "I'm sorry but I need to clean dinner up. You'll come in soon?" He nodded and she sighed before turning around and heading towards the ladder.

"Tohru?" She looked back.

"Yes, Kyou-kun?" He didn't look at her, his eyes stubbornly looking ahead.

"Thank you."

And her heart broke in two because she knew he meant more then just for keeping him company and bring him dinner. That thank you was his good bye.

_Soon. I'll tell him soon,_ she vowed.

* * *

That soon turned out to be three days later. They had nine days left till graduation and Tohru couldn't wait any longer. Kyou had gotten worse since that night on the roof. She hoped this would pull him out of his funk.

It was a little past midnight (_eight days now)_ and she stood outside Kyou's door wringing her hands nervously. _You must do this. You can do this. _Everything would change after tonight, for the good or bad she was unsure. But she was prepared to give Kyou her heart and more, _it's all I can do for him._ She took a shaky breath and knocked.

"Kyou-kun?" she whispered. The door opened unexpectedly, causing Tohru to wonder if he had been up waiting just for her to come and give him hope.

"Tohru? What the hell are you doing up?" he asked gruffly, though there was no real heat to the words. Her stomach fluttered a little at the sight of him. His orange hair was a mess of bed head, though his bangs still hung in his eyes in a way that made her heart speed up. Ruby eyes were alert, signaling that he really hadn't been asleep. In the dim light she could make out the sharp angles of his boyish and handsome face. The red and white beads jangled lightly as he rested his hand on the doorway. Her stomach tightened into a knot. How could she live without him?

"I, I need to talk to you," she said firmly. There was no going back. Concerned, he stepped aside and let her into his room. She quietly closed the door behind her and faced him.

No going back now. Tonight would decide everything.

* * *

The gym erupted into cheers and a couple hundred hats were thrown into the air. Happy applause followed and never before had Tohru felt so overwhelmed. She was excited, she was nervous, she was sad, she was relieved, she was grateful. Far down the line she caught sight of Kyou and smiled. _He loves me, he really loves me. _The fateful night eight days ago seemed like a dream it was so surreal. Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the kissed they shared.

Granted, it hadn't been easy, convincing Kyou to run away with her. Somehow he had gotten the idea in his head that he deserved to be locked away. Then he had been angry with himself for causing her so much worry and trouble and _God Tohru why are you doing this for me? I'm the worthless cat, you, you shouldn't have done this for me. _It had taken quite a few tears and her final declaration before the deal was closed with a kiss.

Now they were going to run away. Together, far away from Akito to the island of Shikoku where they would live and go to school together. _Together…_Of course she was going to miss her friends, grandfather, mother and the Sohmas. It was still painful to have to up and leave without saying her goodbyes.

She met Kyou as they processed off the stage, holding hands until they reached the Sohmas. Her mind wandered to the letters she had written them all, explaining her reasons and final goodbyes, resting on her desk. Their bags were packed and ready in their old lockers. Kazuma was waiting outside with a taxi that would take them to the nearest airport. Tohru fought back tears as she was swamped with "Congratulations Tohru!" and "Our flower is all grown up!". She would miss them all so much. _At least I'll be able to keep in touch with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. _

Her mind wandered towards the e-mail accounts they set up and the lap-top Kazuma bought in Kyou's suitcase. _I wonder if Kyou will miss them._ She looked at the cat beside her who seemed to take it all in without care. Both made it an extra point not to look at the glowering Akito in the far corner. Everyone knew why he was here.

Arisa and Saki came over. Tohru took a deep breath. Their plan was about to be put into action. "Tohru you did it!" Arisa cried while enveloping her friend into a hug.

"You're mother would be proud Tohru," Saki added. Tohru bowed her head, trying to hide the threatening tears.

"Thank you Uo-chan, Hana-chan," she smiled watery. Both exchanged sad smiles too, they caught the under meaning.

"We'll defiantly get together over the summer. We have some partying to do before we go to college and everything!" Arisa pumped her fist into the air. _If only..._

"I hope I'll be able to attend. I have much summer reading to get done unfortunately," Saki said glumly.

"Ah! Hana-chan! That book I borrowed from you is still in my locker! I must go get it! Come with me Kyou-kun!" With perfect acting, Tohru played her part and grabbed Kyou's wrist as he 'protested'. She dragged him away from the group and towards the doors with promises to be right back and I'm so sorry Hana-chan! Arisa and Saki played their roles too, making sure no one made an attempt to follow them.

As soon as they were far enough away Kyou and Tohru burst into a dead run. Up the stairs and down the halls they ran, their hearts pounding not only from exertion but from the panic of _whatifwegetcaught_? Finally, they reached their respective lockers. They didn't say a word as they heaved out their stuffed in luggage and continued their mad run through the school.

They didn't say a word when they exploded out the front doors and towards the sidewalk. Not a word was spoken as Kazuma and Kyou put their suitcases in the taxi trunk. Only a brief whisper as Kazuma brought Kyou into a fierce hug and whispered something unheard to Tohru in his ear.

"I'll write as soon as I can Shisho," Kyou promised as he got into the car. Kazuma nodded and said, "Good luck."

The taxi pulled away from the school, driving them farther and farther away from everything they ever knew. Silence dominated until Kyou spoke up.

"Will you, will you miss it?" he asked. Tohru took a deep breath.

"Yes, I will. I will miss all of them: Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, Momiji-kun, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Grandpa, _Mom_," she took another shuddering breath, the tears she had fought to contain spilling onto her face, "But I won't miss them as much as I would have missed you if Akito locked you away from me." She gazed into his eyes. "I love you, _Kyou; _living without you would have horrible. I have no regrets Kyou, not with you here." Both were suprised at the dropped suffix from his name, but both silently agreed it had a much better ring to it.

Kyou himself looked like he wanted to cry, but his pride wouldn't allow him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her as close to her as he dared. "What did I do to deserve you Tohru?" he whispered into her hair. She melted into his half embrace.

"No, what did I do to deserve _you?" _

The taxi screeched to a halt and the embarrassed driver turned around. "Your stop?" Both looked out the window in bewilderment. They were here so soon? The hour passed so quickly. Kyou hopped out of the car and retrieved their belongings while Tohru paid the taxi driver. She joined Kyou on the sidewalk as the taxi pulled away. They stared at the airport in a daze, hardly believing they had made it this far. Both knew there was no stopping them now."We did it Kyou, you're _**free**_," Tohru exclaimed. She gazed up at Kyou in pure happiness. The look on Kyou's face was unreadable, but Tohru didn't ponder it too much when he suddenly captured her lips with his.

The kiss was wild and passionate and a whole rush of emotion that left them breathless. So much different compared to the chaste, shy one they had a few nights back. They broke apart, breathless. "We should get moving," Kyou said breathlessly, "our flight leaves in fifteen minutes." She nodded, unable to form any words. Together they walked, hand in hand, into the airport ready to start their new lives.

_I did it Mom! I did it…_

* * *

Sohma Yuki sighed as he dumped his charred lunch into the trash can. Days like today, ok everyday, made him miss Tohru's cooking with a painful passion. He smiled sadly at the thought of the brown-haired onigiri that changed the whole Sohma family's life. It would be seven years coming this March since she and Kyou ran away to prevent him from being encaged. It was also the upcoming anniversary of their freedom from the curse.

Three days after Tohru and Kyou disappeared the Zodiac cursed felt a sudden weight lifted from them as the spirits left their bodies. No one doubted that Kyou and Tohru had something to do with it. Akito, well, Akito didn't seem to care less. All he cared about was getting his monster back. It was all he raged about till he died two years later. Though no one would admit it out right, everyone felt a relief when he passed. But, no one admitted how they admired Tohru for saving Kyou either.

_It's a shame Tohru is gone. She could have gone to the Sohma New Years party now…Kyou too. _Yuki sighed. It had been a while since he stopped referring to Kyou as the cat. A grudge-like admiration had formed since Kyou defied Akito, something no of them had the guts to do. _I wish we knew where they were, with Akito gone its safe for them to come home. _No one had heard from them since graduation (though he suspected Arisa, Saki, and Kazuma kept in touch). _But what's done is done, no sense in trying to change the past._ Yuki smacked himself on the head. _Great, I'm starting to sound like Shigure. _Arguing voices outside brought him from his thoughts.

Jerking his head, his eyes widened. _That sounds like…_he ran from the kitchen, calling Shigure's name as he dashed for the door. He whipped it open and gaped at the sight before him.

A brown haired woman with a mini replica of Kyou resting on her hip turned and smiled brightly at him. Holding her other hand was a young girl hiding behind her with reddish-brown hair. Next to the women was a tall, orange-haired man with familiar crimson eyes with another brown-haired boy on his shoulders.

"H-Honda-san?" Yuki gasped in disbelief. He numbly heard Shigure come up behind him.

"That's **Sohma-san **to you, damn rat," grinned the man.

They were home.

* * *

**AN:** Turned out way longer then originally planned but I liked it. Hope you did to. And to prove so you can review! 


End file.
